You Do Deserve Me
by DS 3 EG
Summary: Elena and Damon are two really different people in love. Damon's father always tries to drive Elena out of Damon's life. He ultimately succeeds to do it by manipulating her into thinking that damon deserves so much more than her. But will Damon figure out what's been happening all this time and make Elena realize that she does deserve him? AU/AH


**Sorry guys. I was supposed to update at the 30** **th** **but I was really busy. New Year is something we celebrate joyously, especially in my family. I had to cook all day. Organize barbeque in my roof. Then buy Chinese lantern and fireworks. I just needed a break.**

 **In case your wondering, I'm from Asia and we have New Year before North America and other continents in the opposite axis.**

 **So now I finally got the time to write. I'll try to update as soon as possible. Please be patient.**

* * *

 _ **YOU DO DESERVE ME**_

Elena stared up the ceiling as tears were rolling down her eyes. She looked to her left to see her Damon in deep sleep snoring lightly. This made her cry more.

She had to let him go. He deserved someone better, someone suitable for his status, for his class, who won't embarrass him. Most of all, who can take care of him, not like her who couldn't take care of herself. She's his liability. Elena's never been the one to have class. She was just a middle class girl. Unlike other's, she was imagining living a simple middle class happy life instead of a castle. But somehow she's the one who fell in love with a prince and somehow the prince loved her back.

They met in a wedding. She was the girl's maid of honor. He was the groom's best man. Both of them were also the only witness that now married couple had. So since before the wedding and after the wedding they hit it off. And soon they found themselves falling hard for each other. But Damon's family, except his brother, were denying her.

Maybe it was because of her status. Giuseppe looked for every opportunity to insult her in public. He wanted her to leave his son alone so that Damon can become his pet dog. Maybe he was always thinking that she's dating his son only for money or she was disrupting his reputation in front of other communities.

He even bribed her to leave him alone. But Elena didn't. She tried so hard to keep up a strong face before him and didn't let Damon have any idea of any of this. Their father and son relationship was already severe enough without her adding up to it. This was the reason she mostly didn't want to go to any gala held by the Salvatore. Damon would always be so disappointed when she declined to be his date. Only if he knew what was happening.

As far as she knew him, he would always say 'fuck the world'. She smiled at the thought. One part of her agreed with him. Why should she give a damn about what others people think? But life wasn't that easy. You can't just shut down what everyone says and in the end ruin your life. It only happens in the movies.

Lily made sure she knew that from the lecture this morning. Every time Giuseppe would do something to her, Lily would show sympathy. Like others, class also drove her. But she at least believes her when she says she loves her son. Using that fact, Lily made out a point, which never crossed Elena's head.

* * *

 _ **Earlier in 5 AM.**_

 _After yet another amazing night with Damon, she went down the stairs to the kitchen, smiling, to get a glass of water. She really hoped that Giuseppe was not there to see her. Much to her relief there was no one in the living room. Just as she finished drinking the water, someone cleared her throat. She turned to see the beautiful old woman standing in the doorway._

" _Good morning, Elena." Lily took in her appearance. Elena blushed as she realized that she was only wearing Damon's robe._

" _Good morning, Mrs. Salvatore." Elena said pulling in the awkward smile._

" _See Elena I have something I'd like to talk to you about." Lily started._ Uh oh here it goes _. "Elena I know this is going to be hard for you but just listen to me and think about it." She said softly. "But first I have to ask you some question." She nodded. "Why don't you just go away and save yourself from the embarrassment? Why are you still holding on?"_

" _I think I've said it enough and I wouldn't mind saying it again. I love your son, Mrs. Salvatore. I'm willing to do anything for him."_

" _Are you willing to humiliate yourself for him?"_

" _Yes."_

" _Do you love him enough to leave everything behind? Your family, friends, dreams and your life?" Elena had no idea where this was going._

" _Um…" she started getting nervous._

" _Do you love him enough to let him go?"_

" _Lily, where is this going?" Elena had enough of these. She was frustrated now._

" _Okay enough with those type of questions for now. Let's get over some facts." She was now exactly opposite to her. "Do you know what Damon dreamt of before he met you?" there was a bitterness in her tone. Elena simply shook her head. "He dreamt of being more successful than his father. He wanted this name to be accomplished throughout the world. He wanted to be a businessman so bad. He was always the apple of our eyes. Our pride. Everything was so perfect until you came into his life, and changed everything for him." Elena wanted to defend herself, but she couldn't find it in her to speak. She had no idea that Damon wanted to be what his father wanted to make him. "His passion is now for you. His dreams surround around you. He stopped connection with his old friends. He won't listen to anything we say or do. He gave up all his dreams to be with you. He even declined his chance to go to Harvard just so that he could go to Columbia with you. He gave his entire life to you." Elena had tears in her eyes from listening to all these. "So now I ask you again that are you willing to give anything up for my son?"_

" _Mrs. Salvatore I didn't know about any of these things. I didn't know about his dreams. And the changes I've done for him and this family. I just fell in love with him. I didn't know it caused so much problems." Elena was now sobbing._

" _You still didn't answer my question." She said softly, feeling a bit guilty for doing this. But it needs to be done._

" _Mrs. Salvatore, Damon is already a big part of my life and my dreams. So is my family and friends. I can't give up on either of them. I just can't. I love both of them so much."_

" _I know dear. I know that. But do you love him enough to let him go live his dreams instead of you?" Elena looked up at her with more sorrowful eyes. "Cause you guys are still so young. You have your whole life ahead of you. What if someday you find someone else? What if the love isn't alive anymore? What if you guys regret everything? What if he regrets giving up his dreams and family for an incomplete love? What if one day he wants to be free? Are you willing to let him go? Do you love him enough now to let him live his dreams and save himself from the regrets?" this was the last string she had to say. And she waited for Elena's answer._

" _Yes." It was a whisper. But it carried so many things._

" _I'm really sorry Elena. It's for the best of both of you. Don't ruin your life. You should do it as soon as possible." Lily said. Her eyes almost watered at the sight if the girl. She didn't want to do any of this. But she was bound to. Though it was the truth for her mentality._

" _Is he going to be okay?" Elena asked._

" _I'll try my best to handle him. He'll probably be a wreck for some time but he will slowly move on. We'll make sure of that. You should do the same." After Lily left the kitchen, Elena finally broke down._

* * *

Elena got up from the bed and slowly dressed up. She was now trying to memorize every lines and features about him. The idea of writing him a letter struck her head. Tears were still steaming down her face as she wrote it. She had to stop herself from thinking about his heartbroken face. She put it in her pillow. She walked back to his side of the bed to touch his face for the last time. His face looked so much like an angel when he was sleeping. She softly kissed his parted lips, then his forehead removing the strand of hair that fell over it.

"I love you, Damon. Which is why I have to let you go." She whispered before rushing out of his bedroom. She had already packed everything that was in his room. Now she had to pack her suitcase at home head out of the town to the lake house, before catching a plane to New York, where her college was. She and Damon both got their chance there. But now since Damon would achieve his dream back, he can go to Harvard. Every corner of her house had his memory. So it was too hard for her to make moves. But she had to. And she did.

* * *

When Damon woke up he expected to find his angel looking at him with her big brown eyes. But no one was there. Instead he found a paper neatly folded. He unfolded it to see her handwriting over the paper. But as he began to read it again and again he felt like someone was stabbing his heart.

 _Dear Damon,_

 _I'm so sorry, but I can't do this anymore. You deserve so much more. I can't provide you with all your needs. I know that you're thinking you don't need anything. However reality is too damn hard. The kind of people you come from and where I come from are really different. You need someone who doesn't hesitate to go to a ball with you. Someone who will understand your background. It's just not me. Our dreams are also different. And I don't want you to give those up for me. Turn against your family for me. I want you to be happy. Move on._

 _Just remember that I'll always love you. This is why I can't be selfish with you. As I'm writing it I feel like someone is ripping my heart out. But it had to be done sooner or later. Please don't call me or try to find me. Goodbye, Damon._

 _From Elena._

"No." Damon cried out. He quickly got up from the bed putting on clothes. He also saw that all her clothes were gone. He grabbed his phone and started calling her. It went to voice mail. Even the third time did. He decided to go over her house and see if she was out of her mind or not.

"Elena I don't know what the hell happened to you, but I'm coming to find out." He left her the voicemail.

"I don't think that'll work, son." Giuseppe said from the bottom stairs.

"How do you know that?" Damon asked ready to head out, but Giuseppe was blocking his way.

"Because I made that skank leave." Damon's blood boiled.

"How dare you call her that?" he had his deadly voice on.

"It is what she is. Open your eyes Damon. She doesn't love you she loves your money." He spat out.

"You don't know a thing about her." From a distance Lily was watching them. Why was Giuseppe doing this?

"Oh yeah? Then Damon why is she not here?" Giuseppe asked. "Let me tell you why. I offered her a million dollar to leave you and like I expected she agreed. Though she had to cry first thinking that it was a loophole. But when I shoved it in her face she showed her true color." Lily was shocked to hear him say that. This was definitely not part of the plan. He wasn't supposed to say all these things at all. This would tear their son apart. And once he knows that it was all a lie, he might as well completely abandon them.

"I don't believe you. She's far from that type of girl." his voice was becoming thicker.

"Fine go and see for yourself if she's in her house or not. I bet she is enjoying being a millionaire." Without saying anything he shoved past him outside the house.

* * *

All the time he was in the car he was praying that she would still be in her house. His heart broke more at the sight of it locked. _This can't be happening. Did she really…?_ He shook his head. Elena was unlike any other girl he ever met. Did not show any sign of greed. She was always so giving, always so human. Hell even her dreams were so pure and simple just like he always wanted. A normal simple life with her. Away from all the powerful and greedy community.

But why did she leave him? They were so happy even till the night where they made love with each other and whispered love into each other's ears. What made her change her decision so quickly? Why was she keep telling in the letter that she didn't deserve him? Something was up. He was missing something. Giuseppe seemed too sure about her. His lawyer instincts woke up. Why was his father suddenly being so cold towards Elena after all this time? He knew Giuseppe looked down upon her, but why did he have to make his move now? If he was so sure why didn't he make a move before?

He took out the letter and started analyzing it. It was now clear that someone manipulated her to think that she's not capable enough for his love. Then the part, which caught his eye were ' _our dreams are also different. And I don't want you to give those up for me. Turn against your family for me.'_ As far as he remembered he never mentioned his dreams to her. And he knew their dreams were far from different. He always dreamt about a normal, simple life just like her the moment his father started pressurizing him with power. So from where did she get the idea that it was different? Elena mentioned her dreams enough time to him for figuring it out that money is not what she meant. Second of all why did she think that he was abandoning his dreams and turning up against his family for her? Either she made it up, which is not possible or somebody manipulated her. And it had to be Giuseppe.

* * *

Lily slowly, almost timidly entered the living room. Giuseppe was going through the wine bottles in search for the oldest one. When he noticed her he gave out the smuggest smile ever.

"You did good, Lillian. I didn't expect that bitch to work so quickly." Giuseppe said.

"Or maybe she did love our son." She saw his grip around the glass tighten.

"Yes, but it had to be done. You know that don't you?" he was gritting his teeth.

"Yes it indeed had to be. The reason is to prevent greater heartbreak and regret. But what you did a few minutes ago didn't exactly serve the purpose."

"Woman, you might as well know by now that your smooth talking doesn't work on me." he stood up to glare at her.

"Giuseppe it was not planned. You can't just lie about her to our son and break him farther."

"Hell yeah I can! I want him to break! I want to break him so much that he'll be under my control!"

"How can you be so hateful towards your own son? First you made several attempts to ruin the girl's life and make her run away. Second you made me break that innocent girl's and my son's heart. Then you break his heart further by telling him pointless lies-"

"Shut up! Or else-"

"Or else what dad?" both of the head turned towards the door seeing the angry man standing a few feet away from them.

Damon was fuming. He expected Giuseppe to do all this but not Lily. From what he heard she had been manipulated too. But she should have known better.

"Damon." His mother called out.

"Save it. I'm getting out of here." He spat out before sprinting towards his room.

"Where do you think you're going young man?" Giuseppe ran after him.

"Anywhere but here. My life is ruined thanks to my parents. Now I can't live here anymore." He grunted. He started to pack his bags.

"Fine! Just know that after you put one-step out of this house all lines with this family would be gone forever. And I'm telling you son you're making a really bad move. Spending your life looking for that bitch is going to drain your trust fund." Giuseppe was trying so hard to keep him here. He didn't want Damon gone just like Stefan.

"Or maybe I know exactly where she is. And I'm going there." _In the campus of Columbia. She has to be there._

"You're going to regret this son."  
"No you're going to regret this father." With that he left with his suitcase. When he was putting his bag in the Camaro, Lily quickly came.

"Damon I'm so sorry, but please don't leave us like Stefan." Lily pleaded.

"Mom it had to be done." He said sarcastically. "And you should soon do it too." Lily looked blindly at him as he climbed inside the car. The engine roared to life and Damon went off into the streets, on his way to his lover.

Halfway towards the airport he called his brother. "Hey Stefan, can I stay in your house for a day? Guess I joined your club."

* * *

Life doesn't feel right without him anymore. Every waking hour she would imagine what he is doing. It's funny that it has only been 1 day. But it felt like years. She is a month early before her semester. Thank god they had the dorms open for the students. She finished setting up her room. She knew it was not fair for her to do it, but she couldn't help putting the picture of Damon and her in the nightstand.

Now she had the time to unlock her phone. Just like she expected, there were 5 missed calls and a voicemail from Damon.

' _Elena I don't know what the hell happened to you, but I'm coming to find out.'_ His voice sounded so broken and frustrated. She was imagining his face when he would find out that no one was at the house. A part of her wanted him to find her. But she knew better than that. _God I need some fresh air._ She grabbed her jacket and went out.

The campus was nearly empty as most students are still on vacation. So it had a lot of space to walk. Elena couldn't help the tears that were rolling down my cheeks. She just needed to sit down. When sat sat on the bench a fit of sob took over her. She couldn't control it anymore.

"I'm glad to see that you're missing me." the voice Elena so desperately wanted to hear rang out. _Am I imagining stuffs?_ She turned her head towards the direction of the voice. Her eyes filled up more to see that it wasn't any sort of imagination. She didn't know if she was crying because she's happy or terrified.

"Damon… you were not supposed to be here." She said with heavy voice.

"And you were supposed to be lying in bed with me and enjoying the vacation." He said sarcastically. He was angry; she could read that.

"Look Damon, I know you're angry-"

"No, I'm not angry Elena. I'm pissed that you had to take everything all alone without even telling me. But you certainly fell for the last trap." _Wait. What is he talking about?_

"Damon, what are you saying?" she asked.

"I'm saying that you fell for the lies and manipulation my parents put on you. It was just another move by Giuseppe to drive you out of my life and he nearly succeeded." His tone was becoming soft now.

"H-How did you figure it out?"

"Let's just say I know you enough to figure out that you were under some spell." He came closer to her.

"But Damon the points Lily made were true. And you deserve someone better. What if you regret it in the future?"

"All points my mother made were lies, Elena. Ever since I was 12 I wanted a normal yet exciting life. I didn't want all the power. And as far as leaving my family is concerned it's their entire fault, not yours. Most of all you don't get to make decisions about whom I deserve and whom I don't. I don't care who's more suitable for me. All I know is that I want to live my life with the woman I love. Fuck what those nosy power hungry people think. I'm not even a part of it any more. I love you and you love me and that's all it's supposed to matter. As for the future, you can't judge it. I don't regret this love now and it all should matter. Why would you wish abandon such bond when It can get stronger and stronger in the future. Just live with it while it lasts. I don't know about you, but I don't feel like I'll ever regret It." he said.

"I don't either." She whispered and let the tears all flow. Damon took her in his embrace comforting her.

"I love you," he said.

"I love you too. And I'm sorry."

"Me too. I should've seen it sooner. You wouldn't have to go through all these shits."

"It's okay." She looked back to look into his intense blue eyes. Damon bent a little to softly claim her lips. She kissed him back. "Now what?" she asked after pulling back from the kiss.

"Let's go back to your dorm." He said with that sexy smirk making Elena weak on her knees.

* * *

The soft romantic moment was now over. It was always like this with this couple. Elena was slammed against the door with her legs wrapped around Damon's hips. His mouth was everywhere he could reach. He moved his mouth to her lips again and he pushed his tongue into her mouth. Elena let the moan escape as he started undressing her. He put her down and trailed open mouth kissed down her body.

Suddenly he was soft again. He now slowly and gently placed kisses down her cleavage. He snapped her bra open and took one nipple in his mouth. Elena pushed her head back against the door sighing with pleasure. Damon smirked and continued to kiss down her body with his eyes still on her face. He kissed the outline of her panties and tugged it down her body. He was about to start playing with her, when he felt her pull his head urging him to get up.

"You're too over dressed for my taste." She said and began to get him undressed. She pushed him down into the bed before climbing over him and grinding against his hardness. A groan escaped him and then he pushed her against the mattress with him on top. He kissed her neck and was about to go down but Elena stopped him. "No more foreplay. I just want you inside of me now." This time Damon obliged. He rubbed his erection against her core before slowly entering her.

Even though they do this almost everyday, it never got boring, but only got better and better. Another point why both of them could never get bored of each other. They had this never-ending passion inside both of them, which always draws them back to each other.

He was driving in and out of her slow and deep. Every time hitting the spot inside her.

"Damon, faster." She said. He now increased his speed and started massaging her clit. "Fuck!" she screamed with sensation.

"I'm close Elena. I want you to cum with me." Damon grunted and moaned with pleasure.

"I'm coming." After a couple of thrust she came screaming his name "Damon!" he came at the same time as her.

Damon fell on top of her as both of them were breathing hard from the orgasm.

"Is there any rule of having a boy as a girl's roommate?" Damon asked.

"Don't think so." Elena said drawing pattern on his chest.

"That's too bad." Elena giggled snuggling more closely to his chest. "Elena can you promise me something?" Damon asked.

"Whenever someone insults you or bullies you, I want to be the first person to know. By someone I mean if anybody. You understand that?" he said with a deep demanding voice.

"Okay." Elena had that girlish smile on her face and placed a kiss in his chest.

He kissed her forehead. "I love you and you do deserve me. Remember that."

* * *

 **Well it's not that festive after all. You actually can't blame me. It's been four days since New Year. I didn't have holiday spirit anymore. All the festive arrangements worn me out. I'm the youngest in the house and I still have to do most of the shits.** **To be honest I was just writing and writing and fully forgot that I was writing this for New Year. So it's the reason why I didn't mention New Year anywhere.**

 **I'll still be writing one-shots along with my main story.**


End file.
